Shredder
Saki Oroku (オロクサキ, Oroku Saki), also more commonly known as Shredder (シュレッダー, Shureddā) is deadly leader of the Foot Clan & a notorious warlord and dangerous criminal, who has been feared throughout all of Japan who was formerly a member of the Ninja Tribunal. Shredder is also one of the main enemies of the Marvel series. "You speak my name, but you do not know me! What a pleasure that it will be to hear the screams when I remake the world in my own image. However, very day that have been against us, are but stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. I am Saki Oroku, I am a destroyer of worlds, I am the one TRUE Shredder! And I FEAR NO ONE!" :—The Shredder. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on his right eye. He now suffers from severe scar and has lost the sight of his right eye, which is now blood red with a white pupil. His is born in Tokyo, Japan. As Saki Oroku As Saki Oroku his hair is purple-black, his eye color on his left eye is brown and has a natural face. As Shredder The Shredder is coated in durable armor. The Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder arms and leg gauntlets. The hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. As Shredder his eyes becomes red (both of them). *Hair Color: purple-black *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Unknown *Height: 188cm. (6"2) *Weight: 182lbs. (83kg.) Attributes: Gallery File:Saki_Oroku_by_Gatnne.png|Saki Oroku, before suffering burn injuries. Background Personality Cold, cunning and cruel, he is willing to go to any length to destroy all of his enemies that would be stronger than him. Such as: Spider-Man, the Turtles and their rat sensei, Splinter. With the Foot Clan and his shredding armor, there is little the Shredder can't do. His vengeful spirit has drained him of compassion, warmth and connection to humanity. Shredder fights with vicious ferocity, showing no mercy to anyone. Though he finds himself in a city swarming with mutant creatures and invading aliens, Shredder views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against his younger brother. When his lieutenants Bradford and Xever are mutated into Dogpound and Fishface, he doesn't question it and continues to use them in his plans to destroy all of the enemies of Shredder, and he only takes an interest in the Kraang after he see's that their technology could be useful to him. His narrow-minded attitude and overwhelming obsession puts Shredder at odds with his daughter, Karai, who shows more concern about the strange happenings in the city than her father does. When she complains that "There's more to life than your vendetta", Shredder becomes angry and rants that there is nothing more to his life. While cruel and ferocious, he seems to still care for his daughter, Karai. When others would be silent, she speaks without fear, and he is generally more tolerant of her defiance and failures, and even when she crosses the line, he is far less threatening her than his other men, though he still terrifies her. He is also not wasteful. If something or someone is of use he keeps it, such as when he spared Stockman, so he could create machines for him. He is also shown to care for his minions. Even when Xever mutated he returned him to his lair and kept him in his floor tank for recovery rather than let him suffer his mutation, even though he was useless in his fish form, unable to breathe air or move on land, until Stockman invented Fishface's breathing rig and robotic legs. Perhaps in hopes of preserving a loyal and powerful servant. Though Shredder threatens to kill his minions the next time they fail, he obviously never does. Relationships Friends/Allies *Foot Clan **Hachiko **Khan **Dogpound **Fishface **Yukio Mashimi **Foot Mystics **Foot Soldiers *Venom Family *Hachiko (pet) *Karai Oroku (adoptive daughter) *Kazuo Oroku (younger brother) Neutral *Kraang *Baxter Stockman *Purple Dragons **Hun Rivals *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi **Kazuo Oroku *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Hum *Tombstone Enemies *Ancient One *Yoshi Hamato *Shen Tang *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi **Kazuo Oroku *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Justice Force **Silver Sentury Powers and Abilities The Shredder is one of the most powerful beings in the TMNT Spider-Man universe. He has the potential to reality warp entire planets, which would increase his already incredible power with every passing second. He mostly relies on his dark magic in battle. He can fire powerful dark energy blasts, he can use telekinesis, he can control the elements, he can regenerate and heal upon taking damage, he can summon armies of demons, monsters and the undead, he can alter the appearance of objects (matter manipulation), he can attack on a mental plane and possess people, he can grow in size, he can teleport, shape shift, he can drain dark energy, and he has a dragon transformation where his powers increase immensely. The Shredder is notably very strong for a man his age, likely because he had trained for years with his brother, before they became enemies. The Shredder apparently has enough physical strength to catch a full power punch from Silver Sentury and toss him into orbit rather easily. The Shredder is described as being, "A primal force of malevolence" and the "Greater and darker evil than all evils", implying that he may be a manifestation of all that is evil in the TMNT Spider-Man universe. Due to Shredder's personality, he does not really use his power to the fullest unless he knows it's truly necessary. His determination to kill his enemies makes him a formidable opponent, and even when the turtles had practice, he still overpowered them. When he fought the turtles and Spider-Man in "The Gauntlet", he bested them with his armor and skills, though he is shown not to be invincible because they were able to score a hit on him. His armor gives him protection from ninja shurikens, projectiles and various attacks from the turtles and Spider-Man, so he is essentially able to protect himself and face his opponent simultaneously during battle and his extendable-hand blades that are incredibly sharp,(They were able to cut through metal in "Enemy of my Enemy") and he can use to render enemies helpless, or he can use them as a threat during interrogation. The Shredder is also notably quick and agile. During his first encounter with the turtles, he was able to dodge all of the attacks and use those moves against the turtles. He also has good reflexes; For example when Mikey hung Shredder by his nunchuks, Shredder was able to free himself very rapidly and deliver a blow that nearly killed Mikey. His agility gives him the advantage. He is also very dominant over his own henchmen and he often threatens them if they fail in one of their missions, (even though he rarely hurts them), his deep voice and horrid appearance makes all his men obey him. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Steel Claws' *'Sword of Tengu' Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Masters Category:Foot Clan Category:Foot Clan Leaders Category:Former Ninja Tribunal Members Category:Swordsmens Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Japan Individuals Category:Tokyo Individuals Category:New York City Individuals Category:Manhattan Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters